


A Spark in the Darkness

by plumeofthepen



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeofthepen/pseuds/plumeofthepen
Summary: Baldwin has gone nearly two-millennia without having the desire to form mate bond, that is until he meets Alexandra Thomas, the daughter of the American ambassador to the United Kingdom.
Relationships: Baldwin de Clermont/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me and most of my fics @simplytimeless on Tumblr!

The commotion and noise nearly drowned out his own thoughts, he was never one for noisy parties. However, being one of the most powerful and wealthiest men in London lent itself to invitations to them all and he tried not to pass on a chance to spread his influence even further. He stopped short of the enormous tree that was decked out in while tenciel, small blinking lights and ornaments of various colors, styles, and sizes. The holidays had come again. They were all the same to him. 

He glanced around as people hustled about chatting with drinks in their hands. The women in their gowns of varying colors and the men in their black ties. He nodded politely when they smiled as they passed him. 

Than she caught his eye, a young brunette in a midnight blue dress which was accented with crystals. He took notice as an older man approached her and it dawned on him that it was the new American ambassador. She nodded and smiled at what was being discussed and suddenly their eyes met. He suddenly became aware that he was staring and for a bit too long. The older man seemed to notice and he quickly turned back to the young woman he was talking to and after a moment moved on. 

He subtly observed that she and her companions were glancing his way. She broke from the group and started coming his way. He pretended in vein to be admiring the tree as she drew closer and waited for him to face her. She was even more stunning now that she was an arms length away. Her jade green eyes sparkled with the lights on the tree. 

He suddenly became aware that he was staring for entirely too long “Baldwin Montclair” he stated offering a hand to her “Ms..”

“Thomas” she replied taking his hand as he moved it to his lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles “Alexandra Thomas” she continued enthralled by his romantic gesture. He glanced over her shoulder to notice her companions were staring at the pair of them. 

“Thomas?” Balwin replied after a bear “The Ambassador...”

“Is my father” she finished the sentence for him, he breathed a noticeable sigh of relief “Mr. Montclair” she attempted to continue

“Baldwin.” he corrected her “Let’s waive the formality?” 

“Alright” she agreed “Than no more Miss from you...call me Alexandra, or as my sister calls me...Alix” she suggested

“Alexandra” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he tested “is much nicer than Alix” he paused for a moment measuring his next words “Would you want to come with me?” he prodded “It’s entirely to loud in here” he continued with light squeeze to her hand.

“Alright” she replied with a nod after a moment of hesitation. The building was full of people so she deemed it safe to do so. Alexandra could have imagined it but she was sure she heard her friends giggle in delight. 

She couldn’t help but notice the courtly nods and curious glances they got as they proceeded through the crowd. They all more than likely knew who she was...and by the looks of it who Baldwin was as well. 

He led her to the top of a grand staircase. At the bottom another enormous tree stood. “Another one” Baldwin mused to himself a bit too loudly once he realized that amused look on Alexandra’s face “Sorry” he quickly apologized

“No apology need” she assured him, “My father did over do it” she paused “he loves the holidays it was the only time we were all together and got along for the most part” she reminiscenced. Baldwin just stood in awe of her, he certainly knew how dysfunctional families could be. “I’m sorry to be chattering”

“By all means, continue” he encourages “Tell me about your family...or yourself”

“Uhmm... “ she contimplated what to tell without devulging to much “I’m currently employed American Museum of Natural History...in New York” she paused as he nodded 

“Do you like children” he inquired “I assume you’re around a lot of them?” he continued leaning against the railing

“Honestly?” she paused stepping closer to the railing herself.

“Honestly.” he assured her

“Sometimes” she hesitantly spoke “It depends on how well they listen and how well behaved they are” she paused amused by the look on his face “What?!”

“Hooligans!” he deadpanned “They nearly run into me everyday...you can’t even walk down the street!” he voice rose which drew a few stares

“Shhhhh!” she chastised him as if he were a child, while attempting in vain to hold back in laughter “Luckily, I do a lot of behind-the-scenes work so It’s no too often!”

“That’s good to hear” he sighed relieved 

“What about you” she inquired, “How did you become so affluential?”

“Not my turn” he responded amused “A later time...perhaps” 

“Alright” she paused “Let’s see...you know of my father..”

“What about your mother...” he inquired stopping dead in his tracks at her downcast gaze. The joy had gone from her eyes “I’m sorry..” he apologized straightening himself and stepping closer to her.

“You didn’t know,” she assured him meeting his concerned gaze with a half smile.

“How about I get us a drink?” he offered trying to lighten the mood, she nodded in agreement “Stay put” he commanded leaving to find a waiter.

Once he was out of sight, she turned her attention back to the massive tree at the foot of the stairs. What was this feeling she had? She hadn’t been so open with anyone in a long time, not since...the footsteps behind her drew her out of her reflection. She spun around to see Baldwin approaching with drinks in his hands. He was quite handsome in his dark suit, dark eyes, and impeccably groomed. 

“Here you are, my love” he stopped once he realized what he said and by the look on her face it hadn’t escaped her neither “I…” he stumbled for words

“It’s ok” she assured him as she stepped forward to take the glass from him.

They chatted about her sister in New York and her absent brother but didn’t dare bring up her mother again. All in time, he assured himself. The night seemed to pass in a blur as the party krept on, all the while they were content on their perch at the top of the stairs.

The clock struck ten o’clock and in a flury all the guests started rushing past them down the stairs. Many stopping to bid them goodnight. 

“Give my compliments to your father” one of them spoke, Alexandra nodded in approval. 

All the guests had now left as Alexandra accompanied Baldwin to the door. Her father decided to make an appearance and stood back at the foot of the stairs.

“We will meet again…” he paused at the door as he reached into his jacket and presented her with a business card “I have a strong feeling” he spoke placing a kiss on her knuckles before disappearing through the door.

“Alexandra!” her father’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as she hesitantly turned towards him, “We need to talk”


	2. Chapter 2

Baldwin waited in the crisp air as the velvet pulled the black Jaguar up to the curb “Mr. Montclair” the valet spoke handing him the keys

“Thank you” he nodded stepping into the driver's seat. Every radio station seemed to have cherrie holiday music on and if he was to be honest, it was kind of obnoxious.

He didn’t really care however, there was only one thing plaguing his mind. Alexandra Thomas. For the two millennia he has existed it has never felt like this. 

* * *

“You need to be careful” the irritation in her father’s voice was evident “I know how men like him are..” he stopped dead in front of the lite fireplace “They throw their money around!” he continued his pacing.

“Father” Alexandra spoke softly causing him to pause “Don’t you trust me?” she inquired 

“Alix!” he replied stepping closer to her “I don’t want you to be hurt again...I never want you to be hurt again”

“Dad!” She yelled exasperated “Not every man is like Alan!” _Alan!_ Her good for nothing ex. Who did way more harm than good! Just recalling him sent shivers down her spine.

“I know” he said surrendering tone

“Do you think I want that again?” She alder this time irritation was clearly evident in her voice 

“It’s late” her father “how about we both get sleep” he said surrendering 

Alexandra nodded in agreement, “I’ll see you in the morning, good night, dad” she said turning the way she came and left her father alone by the fire.

She climbed the stairs to the second floor and proceed down a long corridor before unlocking the right hand door to her room. As she went to turn the door knob she noticed the card in her hand. The argument with her father had almost made her forget that Baldwin had given it to her. 

She looked over the card written in a simple and elegant text, that contained all of his contact details. She was resolved to call him in the morning but until then she had to attempt to get some rest.

She busy herself with her nighttime routine which consisted of taking a quick shower which was difficult in itself. He mind kept wandering to him and the wonderful way he spoke. 

* * *

Baldwin pulled into the underground parking complex. He walked purposefully to the elevator and inserted the key into and pressed the top most bottom. The doors took a moment to open and when they did he wasted no time in entering them. He’s usually more aware of who comes and goes but that was not the case today. He leaned back against the elevators back panel and removed his bow-tie and loosened the top bottom with a sigh. He couldn’t recall a time when he was so distracted. He hoped that she would call him sometime the next day.

The early dawn sun slowly peeked up over the surrounding buildings as he sat at his desk scanning through various financial documents. 

* * *

Alexandra has slept very little the previous night, her mind was busy. Baldwin occupied not only her waking thoughts but her dreams as well. She rolled over and retrieved her phone were it laid charging from the previous night, it read 5:30AM in its large print. She reassigned herself to get up and good for her early morning run. 

She first began doing it as a means of escape and then it just became a habit. She dressed herself at her normal pace and krept out of her room after sticking her phone and Baldwin’s card in her pocket. After creeping down the corridor and then down the stairs to the front door. She didn’t see any lights on which meant her father was still asleep. 

She stepped out of the door into the cool and foggy London morning. It certainly didn’t disappoint when it came to its creative interpretations. She walked gingerly to the electric gate and punched in the code and slide through before it could complete open before pressing the button to close it once more.

Despite his attempts to get work done, he found himself plagued with thoughts of her. Her jade eyes, genuine smile and sweet laugh. She would surely call him, wouldn’t she? With a sigh he rose from his desk and peered out into the foggy panorama before him for as far as the eye could see. 

Alexandra had jogged a steady pace for quite some distance before pausing to catch her breath. She took the phone out of her pocket and checked the time, it was 6:20am. She eyed the card in her hand and contemplated if it was too early to call. She had to do it while she had the nerve and she wanted to despite what her father had said. She took a deep breath and stood closer the building behind her. 

She quickly dialed his number and waited for it to ring!!

Baldwin was lost in thought when he heard the chime of his phone. He quickly realized that he had left his phone on his desk. He wasted no time in retrieving it - fearing that his brother had done something yet again. 

“Montclair” he answered when he didn’t recognize the number.

“Baldwin?” came a familiar voice on the other end 

“Alexandra?” he inquired to he famine voice 

“Yes” she paused “It’s me...I’m sorry for calling so early” 

“It’s alright…” he responded the concern evident in his voice, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah..I’m fine” came her instant response “I was just up and though…” she paused once again “that I would call you” 

“I’m glad you called..” he responded and he could hear her sigh of relief “Have you eaten? Where are you?” he paused “I don’t mean to pry”

“I’m not too far from the house on Outer Circle” came her response “Are you…”

“Asking you to breakfast?” he cut in “I am”

“I would love to...I mean okay” she attempted to correct herself

“Can you stay around there for a bit longer?” he inquired 

“Oh..okay” came her hesitate reponse 

“I’ll be there in twenty minuets” he assured her “to get you”. There was nothing but silence on the other end “Alexandra?” 

“I’m here” she responded 

After assuring her that he wasn’t very far away, they had bid each other farewell. Once of the benefits of being a vampire was speed, it came in handy in many instances. This was one of those instances. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra was anxiously peering up and down the road, _where the heck was Baldwin_! She hated the feeling of just waiting by the road. She could tell that the business day was coming to a start due to all of the cars that passed her and politely waved. Some of them she knew but most of them she didn’t. 

“Alexandra?” an older man asked coming to a stop in front of her “Are you alright?” he asked 

“I’m okay, just waiting for a friend” she replied to the man that she recognized as Robert Maksfield a long time friend of her father.

“If you’re sure…” he asked suspiciously, she nodded her head in acknowledgement and he hesitantly drove off. It was almost a guarantee that he would tell her father. She would deal with that later.

She turned when she heard the sound of another car approach and noticed it was an expensive one when it came to a stop on the side of the road just before reaching her.

“Alexandra!” came Baldwin’s smooth voice as she turned to see him stepping out of the vehicle.

“Baldwin!” she was beyond relieved to not have to wait by the road anymore as she hurried to his car. He met her at the passenger side door opening it for her and once she was settled closed it behind her. After a bit he settled in the seat beside her and after a moment pulled the car back onto the road.

He peered - more like stared - over at him. He was just as handsome as he was the night before, this time he was dressed in a dark gray pull over and what looked to be black slacks. She must have been staring for too long as he glanced over at her and her attempt to look away wasn’t quick enough.

“Why are you embarrassed?” he inquired noticing the pink hue that appeared on her cheeks “You don’t need to be” he assured her

“I…” she hesitated not quite sure what to say once his intense gaze met hers.

“We’re here” he said pulling into a space next to a storefront, Alexandra let out a noticeable deep breath “Is being in my company that terrible?” 

“No..No...Not at all,” she assured him shaking her head “It’s just...It’s a long story” she shook her head 

“Do you want to leave?” the concern was evident in this voice. She shook her head some more “Good” he said reaching to open the door and she reached to do the same and he stopped and shook his head at her “Please, let me” he said leaving the vehicle as she pulled her hand away from the door. She watched as he walked around the hood to her side of the car.

He opened the door in a smooth motion and then it dawned on her. She didn’t have her wallet just the epay on her phone. He noticed the alarm on her face, “What’s the matter?” he asked

“My wallet...I didn’t think to bring it with me!” she shook her head, her irritation grew once she noticed the amused look on his face, “It’s not funny!”

“Don’t worry” he assured her when the concerned look spread across her face “Hasn’t a man bought you breakfast...or dinner, for that matter?”

“It’s been a while” she responded unsure of what else to say.

“Let’s get inside” he said ushering her to the door, he sensed that something was greatly amiss and he yearned to sooth it.

The cafe was quaint and quiet at this early time of the day. The hostess seated them in a corner table at Baldwin’s request. Alexandra had a habit of findling when she was nervous, this time it was with the silverware placed in front of her. Much to her surprise Baldwin took her hands within his without hesitation, his skin was cool which was a surprise to her. The sudden feeling of restriction made her start to panic “What’s wrong?” his voice barely above a whisper. 

She opened her mouth in an attempt to answer when the waiter came to take their orders. Alexandra ordered her usual, French Toast and Coffee, while Baldwin ordered the Eggs Benedict. 

“I was with someone for quite awhile..” she paused preparing to reveal a part of her past to a man she had just met the previous night “it ended five years ago...he wasn’t a very good man” she hesitantly met Baldwin’s intent gaze.

“I’m not going to hurt you” he whispered in assurance “I’m sorry you had to go through that” he paused unsure of how to continue “You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved” another pause as the waiter brought their drinks “I want to be the one to do that...if you would allow me?”

“Baldwin...I…” she stopped short as their food arrived as she thanked the waiter with a simple smiled in acknowledgment.

“Alexandra” he responded leaning closer over the table “I’m not him”. She met his eyes in silent understanding. The rest of their meal passed uneventfully if somewhat uneasy. Although, for some reason, she wanted to trust him, wanted to give him the change he was asking for.

As they left the cafe the rain had started, it was a typical English winter. The drive back to Regent’s Park was peaceful with sporadic moments of conversation. Baldwin didn’t want to make her feel pressured into revealing anything she wasn’t comfortable with. He insisted on dropping her off at the entrance, after of course being cleared by security, since walking in the rain was unacceptable. If the Ambassador saw, well than he saw. That was to be addressed at a later time. Alexandra bid Baldwin farwell and climbed the white steps to the primary entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

The entrance hall and main sitting room where quiet so Alexandra stole the opportunity to go proceed up the stairs and to her room.

“Alix!” her younger sister exclaimed as she entered the corridor. Elizabeth was three years younger and shared her sister’s dark hair but had their father’s brown eyes. 

“Lizzy!” she spun around to embrace her sister “When did you get here?”

“An hour or so ago!” she replied “Where were you?”

“I…” Alexandra stuttered “I was on my morning jog...and than went to breakfast with a friend” she paused blushing and then something dawned on her “Where’s Mark? I thought you two were inseparable” 

“Working, he’s flying in tomorrow! Wait, what?” she inquired nudging her older sister at the change of her demeanor, who just smirked in response “OH! A friend” she exclaimed air quoting the “friend” 

“Yes, a friend...That’s all!” Alexandra responded a little annoyed with her younger sister and changing the subject “I’m going to go get changed!”

“Can we go out?!” Lizzy asked bubbling with excitement

“Sure.” came Alexandra’s response as she entered her room. Relieved to be alone at least for a little while to gather her thoughts and gathered her wardrobe, taking care to place Baldwin’s card in her wallet, for the day and after a while reentered the hallway. 

“Lizzy? Are you ready to go?” Alexandra called out to her sister unsure of her location since she was no longer in the hallway.

“Sure am!” came the response from the foot of the stairs as she descended them to meet her. 

They enjoyed an afternoon of Christmas shopping at Covent Gardens, since it was easier to purchase gifts than to pack them or have them shipped. They chatted about the upcoming Christmas holiday and about their father’s over obedience of decorations. They had a lovely and carefree lunch which didn't happen it what seemed like an eternity but was at least several months. Alexandra was paying for lunch when Baldwin’s card dropped to the floor and her sister promptly fetched it.

“Baldwin Montclair” she said in the most proper British accent she could muster “He must be fancy…” she paused as it dawned on her “If this who you meant for breakfast?”. There was no response as Alexandra simple put out her hand for the card “I thought so…wait!” Lizzy said fetching her phone and typing something in “Berkeley Square isn’t far from here!” 

Alexandra knew exactly what she was thinking as she shook her head in the anticipated direction of the conversation “I’m sure he’s at work...busy!” Her sister just gave her one of those looks. 

After a few moments of pestering from her younger sister, Alexandra gave up with a sigh and fetched her phone once they exited the restaurant. She quickly dialed his number which wasn’t hard to find and waited for in to rang and Lizzy moved closer.

Baldwin answered after just the first ring “Alexandra?” as she looked to her sister which was wiggly her eyebrows suggestively “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yeah, of course..Ummm” she paused “Sorry to bother you, but I was in the area and wanted to know if you wanted to meet for lunch” 

Baldwin answered after a moment “I would love to. However, I have meetings all afternoon, unfortunately” Alexadra’s heart sunk and Lizzy could tell “How about dinner tonight?” he suggested, a smile spread across Alix’s face.

“I would love to” she answered without hesitation

“Wonderful! Is eight alright?” he asked as she nodded her head and then realized he couldn’t see her.

“Eight’s perfect” she replied, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. 

“I’m afraid I have to go” he responded a bit more solemnly “I’ll come pick you up tonight” 

They bid each other farewell as the Baldwin’s secretary entered his office alerting him to the presence of his clients. He sighed perhaps a bit more dramatically than he should have. He would have much preferred to be having lunch with Alexandra.

The sudden change in Alix’s mood was evident. How could she possibly feel this way? She has known him for less than a day! Her sister was always the bubblier, happier when, the eternal optimist!

“I’m so happy for you!” she squealed “You needed to move on...to find someone!”

They proceeded back to the meeting spot as they dialed one of their father’s drivers to come pick them up. The drive back to Regent’s Park was uneventful with just the excited chatting between the sisters as a very amused driver kept peeking at them.


	5. Chapter 5

“There you two, are!” Their father exclaimed before he headed to the embassy for yet another meeting “Did you have fun...Let me guess...shopping?” he inquired. Both women smiled and shook their heads enthusiastically before giving their father a departing hug “I should be back later tonight” he continued getting into a black sedan, waving goodbye as it drove off. Once it was out of sight, they hurried into the door and out of the dampness. 

The afternoon and early evening passed uneventfully with the sisters wrapping the gifts they had just bought and their father was still in his meeting. Alexandra though the time was creeping by painfully slow. 

“What a knockout!” Lizzy exclaimed mockingly from the doorway as Alexandra was putting the finishing touches on as the clock read 7:45 PM. Just fifteen minutes until Baldwin was to arrive and their father was luckily not yet home.

A set of headlights shone through the wet windows as she was already waiting at the entrance. Eight o’clock, right on time! She didn’t wait for Baldwin to come to the door as she appeared on the stoop just as he had exited his vehicle. He was ridiculously good looking in a dark suit with maroon tie. 

She met him at the bottom of the steps “You look stunning” be nearly breathed. They were nearly touching. It was Bladwin her turned towards the approaching vehicle and once Alexandra noticed he sensed her body tensing “What’s wrong?” she just looked up at him with concern filling her eyes.

“It’s my father” she said staring at the car “he warned be about you” she looking back up at Baldwin.

“Warned?” he replied his expression laced with curiosity. He didn’t know what he was, and neither did she. What was there to be warned about?

“About men with money...like you, ” he said after a moment “that they get whatever they want.”

“No,No,No” he attempted to ease the thought from her mind “that’s not true...not about me” 

“Alexandra” her father exclaimed exiting the car behind them “Mr. Montclair” he addressed turning to Baldwin, his tone turning my accusatory.

“Father…” Alexandra responded in an instant

“Ambassador” Baldwin greeted closing the small distance between Alexandra and himself.

“So….” he continued looking between the two of them “Is..are you two a thing...now?” he asked attempting to choose the “If you hurt her…”

“I’m not going to” Baldwin cut in 

“Dad!” Lizzy exclaimed bolting out of the door and embracing her father “Come on...It’s cold!” she whined leading their father inside and giving them a wink. With a sigh the Ambassador hesitantly followed his younger daughter and glared at Baldwin once last glare before disappearing inside as some of his staff followed suit.

“Alexandra...” Maksfield greeted and then turned his attention to Baldwin his body tensing “Montclair” he acknowledged the vampire who just nodded in response. This didn’t go unnoticed by Alexandra.

“You know, Robert?” she inquired as they pulled away from Winfield House and onto Outer Circle. 

“We’ve crossed paths” came Baldwin’s stark reponse “Why are you surprised? I know a lot of people” Alexandra just grinned in response as she peered out of the windshield into the damp London eventing. “Your father…” he paused, considering his next words “is very protective!” 

“Do you blame him?” she replied leaning back in the seat and smile at Baldwin

“Not at all” he responded reaching over to place a hand over hers and she didn’t flinch at his cool touch and just enveloped his hand with her other free one.

London was simple ablaze in the evening and even more so as the rain reflected it. The drive from Regent’s Park to Mayfair was quick and the restaurant Baldwin choose was housed in a sleek modern building and its patrons where are all smartly dressed. The Queen herself was born in this area.

The host escorted them to their table and once they were seated, and coats removed, Baldwin paused his eyes scanning Alexandra.

“What?” she asked concerned 

“You’re stunning” he responded in awe he brown eyes shining. 

They became aware of the hosts amused expression as they took their seats. Baldwin ordered a bottle of some very expensive red wine from France which got got a wide-eyed look from Alexandra and just an amused look from Baldwin and a “Don’t look so surprised.” To be honest Alexandra didn’t know what three-quarters of the items on the menu were. She entrusted the ordering to Baldwin. The food was impeccable and consisted of four courses: Welsh wild salmon, St.Ives Bay Lobster, Aged Rib Eye, and chocolate grand cru for desert. 

They were both hesitant to part ways so soon. Hyde Park was right around the corner, so they went for a leisurely stroll around it, only illuminated by the street lamps. It was filled with their quiet laughter and glances of adoration. Baldwin hadn’t enjoyed something so much in a century and Alexandra hadn’t in her whole life. He gently took her hand and led her to a nearby bench.

“Alexandra...” he whispered adoringly to her, she just met his eyes in silent understanding as they leaned towards each other as their lips touched in a gentle sweet kiss. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. Panic began to creep into her mind as painful memories formed, she did her best to push them away. His scent of wormwood mixing with wisteria. She hadn’t felt so content, so safe...so whole in many years, and for him nearly two millennia. 

When they finally parted with their foreheads touching, all he could do was embrace her scent of wisteria and rainwater, as she took in the scent of his cologne and aftershave. They spent several moments in each others embrace baked in the street light.

The drive back to Winfield House, the ambassador’s residence, was far to quick. He parked the car in front of the entrance. He accompanied her to the door in silent adoration, when the silence was broken he spoke “I have some business to take care of out of town...” he paused at the disappointed look on her face “You’ll barely know I’m gone...I’ll be back the day after the holiday”. 

Her expression growing more skeptical “Except for the void in my soul” she replied sincerely, he smiled pulling her into a kiss. It was Alexendra her hesitantly pulled away as she backed towards the door. With a last longing look she unlatched the door and entered.


	6. Chapter 6

Baldwin left for Venice early the next morning. During the whole previous night and during the entire flight he was plagued by thoughts of Alexandra - the feeling of her warm lips against his cool ones and of how she smelled of wisteria and rain and how it only seemed to intensify as her pleasure grew. Oh, how he longed to be the one to do that.

Venice was a lovely city. It wasn’t Venice itself that was his ire but the Congregation. He had been summoned the day before for a vote on some unruly Deamons who had decided they the rules didn’t apply to them. He didn’t want to be in Venice, he wanted to be back in London and able to call on Alexandra. 

During the proceedings his distraction didn’t go unnoticed by Gerbert “Baldwin, you’re more contemplative than usual” the ancient vampire inquired “and you’re smell isn’t quite the same”

Baldwin just glared in response, he didn’t need to explain anything to anyone. The meeting dragged on for what seemed like days until they decided to recess so that according to Agatha “some of us can clear their head” a pointed remark at Baldwin. His judgment had not been compromised.

As soon as the other congregation members left, it was Baldwin’s turn to take his leave. He exited the looming doors as he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

She picked up on the second ring “Baldwin!” She asked with anticipation

“Of course, my love” came his measured response “I just wanted to speak to you”

“That’s very sweet” she replied “I hope your meetings aren’t too horrible?”

“They are much more bearable now” he assured her. He spotted Gerbert and Domenico gazing at him “I have to go...I’ll call you once I’m finished for the day”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you then” she said 

“Good-bye, my love” he responded after a pause hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket as he followed the others back into the chamber.

After Alexandra had hung up with Baldwin she finished her descent from the stairs and entered the kitchen.

“Good morning” her father spoke as she entered the kitchen “Sleep well?” 

“As well as usual” she responded hoping he wouldn’t dog further. In truth she barely slept a wink as her thoughts were plagued with Baldwin, “What time is Mark flying in? Is Lizzy not up?”

“Oh, she’s up alright” her father spoke with a chuckle “He’ll be arriving in a few hours.” he paused “Robert will go with her to pick him up”. The rest of the morning was a blur of Lizzy running about as Alexandra and their father watched in amusement, you would have thought they had never met before. Together Mark and Lizzy looked perfect, he was an attorney for some big firm in Washington D.C. and she was on a senators staff. They looked like Barbie and Ken...well kinda.

Not long after Mark arrived with a big hug “Alex!” he exclaimed his blue eyes shining. Their father thought of him as soon he should have had, but Alexandra had her suspicions, as she always did about most people she came across.

* * *

The Congregation meeting dragged on for the rest of the day and the flight to Sept-Tours was just a tedious and unpleasant, his only reprieve was the moments he got to speak to Alexandra. She was preparing for holiday activities with her family. 

Upon his arrival to Sept-Tours it was evident to Marthe and Yasabeau that something had changed in him. He was more tense than usual, trying to suppress his urge to run back to London just to feel her lips against his.

When they found him he was at Philippe’s desk in the dark and hadn’t seemed to notice them, his mind elsewhere.

“You’re, mating.” Ysabeau’s voice pierced the silence, “I know the signs” she insisted as Marthe looked delighted.

“What’s her name?” Mathew pried soliciting a stern look from his mother.

“You don’t need to tell us.” Yasabeau insisted.

“Alexandra.” Baldwin responded without hesitation.

He couldn’t believe it, he _was_ indeed mating. Her had found her after nearly two melania. 

After a few more minutes he spoke again “I’m telling her” he responded with resolve “When I return to London, I’m telling her” his mind was made up which drew concerned looks from the other three vampires. 

“Brother, are you certain?” Mathew inquired further, the look that Baldwin gave him said it all. 

The reset of the holiday at Sept-Tours proceeded mostly as usual, except from the causal prodding on information, until it was time for him to depart.

“If all goes well…” Yasabeau stopped him “Do try to bring her for the New Year” her concern was genuine, as it always was. He simply nodded in reply. The flight from Sept-Tours was just as annoying as the flight to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas holiday for Alexandra consisted of the usual activities such as exchanging, gifts, and eggnog. Her father’s fondness for her sister’s boyfriend was evident, they basked in his approval. Honestly, it was disheartening how cold he was towards Baldwin, which he didn’t even know, and how he was towards Mark. This time of the year was also unbearable for another reason, it always reminded her of the loss of her mother. The only reprieves she had was when Baldwin would call, she wholeheartedly looked forward to his calls, she knew he adored her.

* * *

He invited her to dinner once he arrived back in London. Dinner was beyond wonderful and took place at another restaurant filled will well dressed patrons. They spent it fully absorbed in each other’s attention. 

The drive to Baldwin’s place was filled with adoring looks and touching. The interior of his penthouse exudes luxury. He led her to the main living room and poured them both a drink - red wine. His demeanor changed from the confident, and frankly sexy man, he was more hesitant.

“Baldwin?” she asked concerned and she sat next to her on the couch 

He contemplated for a minuet “Lucius..” he answered noticing the inquisitive look on her features “My entire name is, Lucius Sigéric Benoit Christophe Baldwin de Clermont”.

“That’s quite a name” she responded not sure to what reaction he was looking for. 

He paused measuring his next words carefully “Alexandra...I...I’m not what you think I am!”

“What you are?” She asked completely confused 

“Alexandra...I’m not human…” he paused

“Not human? Than what are you?…” she didn’t quite know what to think

“A vampire” he spoke his gaze at the floor, he couldn’t bare to look at her. He feared what her expression was.

“Vampire?” She inquired “Do you drink blood?” She quipped sarcastically 

“Alexandra!” He exclaimed and her expression changed instantly at the intensity in his gaze as he rose from the sofa.

“You’re serious.” She said in astonishment considering her next words as he turned his gaze to the fire.

“I shouldn’t have told you” he whispered shaking his head “It’s too soon”

She slowly rose from the sofa and stepped closer to where he was standing, he sensed her approaching and hesitantly turned towards her.

“Baldwin...Lucius…” she wasn’t sure what to address him anymore.

“Baldwin.” he quietly corrected her “It’s the name I go by currently”

“Baldwin.” She spoke with conviction stepping directly in front of him “I know monsters...and you’re not one” he observed to inquisitive look on his face as she stepped backwards and attempted to unzip her dress.

“What are you doing?” He asked concerned laced in his voice

“I need you to see.” she responded turning around beckoning for his assistance which he granted.

He deftly slid the zipper down which revealed more of her skin to his prodding eyes, and then he saw them the angry red scars on her otherwise perfect skin. He reluctantly brushed his fingertips against them which elicited a small gasp from her due to the sudden and coolness of his touch. The blood pounded in his ears as his blood boiled. Someone had harmed her, that was clear, and he would kill them!

Her quiet sniffles temporarily drew Baldwin from his anger at the realization that she was crying. “ _Cor meum_ ” he whispered to her coaxing her to face him “Look at me” he whispered as her tear filled eyes met his “I will never harm you, you’re under my protection now” he whispered cupping her face with his strong and placing and kissing her, she didn’t resist.

By the look in his eyes, she knew it was true. She was safe after so many years of pain. After she gathered herself, Baldwin drove her back home and they agree to meet again the next day.

“Cor meum, what you called me last night” she inquired as she slid into the seat next to him “It’s Latin” she paused her eyes lighting up in revelation “...You’re Roman?” She asked “I’m sorry” she apologized seeing is amused look.

“Why are you apologizing?” inquiring as he drove off “I divulged a great deal to you.”

“As did I.” She replied staring off into the distance as he continued driving

* * *

“Mating…?” The shock was evident in her voice as she leaned back against the sofa “Like...animals?”

“ _Gods,_ no!” He laughed “We’re more dignified than that!” He taking a seat on the table across from her.

“Than what comes next?” She pried even though she already knew

“We give ourselves to each other, completely.” He answered his expression never wavering “and usually marriage.” He added for good measure. “Alexandra, _cor meum_ , vampires stay mated for the rest of our lives.” His expression softened as he took her hands in his. 

“Eternity is a long time,” she paused meeting his gaze “but I’m...I won’t live forever” she continued training off her gaze become solemn.

“Don’t ever doubt us.” He responded moving to sit beside her, “If you’ll have me, I’ll cherish you for eternity.” 

“Marriage?” She finally spoke, “My father’s not going to like that at all!” 

“That’s what your concerned about?” He implored “Not about…” she cut him off with a passionate kiss.

They spent tonight wrapped in each other's arms, giving themselves wholly to each other and perhaps for the first time in her life she knew what it felt like to make love to a man who truly loved her. Despite all of the love he thought he felt for others, it paled in comparison for his love for her.

* * *

Baldwin woke with Alexandra fast asleep against him. He shifted so that his arm was around her and so she laid on his chest. She stirred due to the sudden shift in her position and blinked her weary eyes as the sun struck them.

“Good morning, _cor meum_ ” he whispered into the top of her head “Did I wake you?” She mumbled in response he body still fatigued from the nights activities, he could tell she was deep in contemplation “What are you thinking” he inquired running his fingers down her bare shoulders to her hips before proceeding to more intimate areas. He loved the sounds of pleasure she made.

They emerged from the bedroom a few hours later thoroughly satisfied and somewhat bathed, hair still damp from their shower.

“Are you being...domestic?” She asked her surprise as he moved about the kitchen. She had always seen him in suites and his current ensemble of dark denim and a dark sweater was a welcome sight.

“I’m making breakfast,” he retorted seeing her amused 

“This keeps getting better!” She exclaimed eyeing him teasingly as he walked around the counter and scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled her neck.

“What do I do with you, Mrs. Montclair” he mumbled into her neck

“Mrs…” she asked accusatory

“Are you upset?” He asked moving to gaze into his eyes

“No...It’s just…” she asked 

“To all creatures we are married,” he paused to asses her reaction “To humans we aren’t...yet” he continued “All the paperwork and ceremony” he huffed reluctly parting from her. 

He paused before departing the kitchen and disappearing into his office. It wasn’t long before he reappeared “We need to make it official” he said taking a knee in front of her and presenting a black box and opening it to reveal a breathtaking Thai Ruby surrounded by diamonds. Alexandra was rendered speechless “It was given to my step-mother by my father when they mated, ages ago.” He took the ring from its box and placed it on her ring finger, as her emotions took over her. He rose to his feet and embraced her.

Much to her surprise Baldwin was an excellent cook, they gave each other adoring looks over coffee and omelets. The adoration turned to pure wanton lust, which he explained had to do with the intense mating extinct of vampires. She didn’t deny him, she had no reason to.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hamish is a good friend of our family” Baldwin quipped glancing in Alexandra’s direction.

“Is he…?” She asked in response

“Hamish is a daemon.” He responded his eyes on the traffic ahead “Not the kind you’re thinking of” he paused measuring his next words “as is your fathers friend, Maksfield”

“Robert, is a daemon!” She responded in shock “is that how you know him? Why he was weary of you?”

“Yes.” Came his concise response

Hamish Osborne was a stout man with a jovial and friendly appearance with twinkling brown eyes and dark hair.

“Hamish. This is Alexandra” Baldwin introduced “My wife”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Alexandra greets with a warm smile.

“Alexandra, the pleasure is mine.” the daemon greeted in his Scottish bur taking her hand looking inquisitively at Baldwin.

“She knows”.

“Alright then, we have business to tend to” Hamish replied clapping his hands together “Shall we?”

They sat at the large desk at Hamish went to retrieve the paperwork, which is had in two hefty piles.

Alexandra read through the list of things bring bequeathed to her which included several estates, automobiles, vehicles, a yacht, and access to several bank accounts. Another page stated that if the extremely unlikely event that something happened to Baldwin, all his assets would be hers. She eyed the final page a Hamish explained that it legally bound them by law. She peeked up at them with surprise laced across her features.

“Why are you always so surprised?” he quipped

“My world drastically changed in six days!” She retorted as Hamish looked amusingly on. She was now legally if not publicly married.

“Have you met the rest of the family?” Hamish interrupted attempting to lighten the conversation.

“Not yet.” She responded with an accusatory look towards Baldwin.

“We’re going to Sept-Tours for the New Year.”

“Fantastic” replied Hamish “Than I’ll see you then as well”

After what seemed like an eternity, she signed the last signature and they departed Hamish’s office.

“Alexandra, do you doubt me?” Baldwin I queried one they were safely in the car.

“I don’t doubt you, Baldwin. It’s…” she stuttered as he turned to look at her “Alot to take in” she said leaning back and fastening her seatbelt.

He leaned as close as he possibly could to her “ _cor meum, my love_ ” she turns to make eye contact with him, “You are everything to me, try not to worry.”

She nodded and signed as he started up the car “we need to get your affects” he continued “we are married aren’t we?” he asked at her curious look. She just smiled in reply.

Winfield House was quiet when they arrived and was seemingly empty as they went up to her room. Baldwin was helping Alexandra re-pack her suitcases and garment bags when a set of photos caught his eyes.

“Is this your mother?” he asked as he picked up the work photo in the gold frame from the nightstand.

“Yes, it is.”

“You look so much like her.” he responded wrapping an arm around her.

“I’ll tell you all about her, in time” tears were dwelling in her eyes. “Alright” He simply nodded in agreement. He knew how such a deep sorrow felt. Feels.

“You ride?” He asked seeing that photo of her as a child on a shaggy gray pony.

“When I was little.” she answered looking up at him “why?”

“You’ll fit right in” he assured her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Alex?” her sister yelled, Baldwin gave her a perplexed look.

“That’s my sister, Elizabeth.”

Lizzy appeared in the doorway, her voice laced with disappointment “You’re leaving?”

“Just until we return home,” she reassured her sister.

Lizzy accompanied them down to Baldwin’s car and helped them load up the luggage into the trunk. “Don’t worry about dad, he’ll understand…I hope” Alexandra assured her sister giving her a hug before getting into the car.

“Baldwin…” Lizzy caught him before he got in the car himself “Make my sister happy and keep her safe.”

“You have my word, Elizabeth” Baldwin said solemnly, “I’ll take good care of her.”

The drive back to the penthouse was unusually quiet “Are you alright, my love?” He inquired concerned placing a hand on her knee.

“Yeah.”

“Is it your father?” He asked concerned, her silence said it all, “Tomorrow we will speak with him.” He was resolute.

* * *

The bath water was a welcomed oasis, she was about to be lost in contemplation when Baldwin appeared at the door, she tracked him as he came to stand next to it. In a moment his lips crushed into hers as his hand slid a path up her thigh as he moved to her throat as his hand found its place between her legs. Her gasps of pleasure where nearly enough to undo him as he quickly shed

his clothing and took his place between her legs as the bath water overflowed onto the bathroom floor. He searched her eyes and only found need before he fully took her.


	9. Chapter 9

Baldwin wasn’t by her side when she rose and fetched her robe. She found him nearly dressed and gathering paperwork in his office.

He became aware of her presence almost immediately “ _cor meum_ ” he purred seeing the disappointment in her eyes, “I have to go into the office…I’ll be back by noon.” he assured her as she tightened his tie.

****

Alexandra was curled up on the couch with her coffee when her phone chimed alerting her of a new message from her sister.

_Dad knows your gone and he’s not too happy. I would steer clear of him for a while…if possible!_

_That’s not going to happen, Baldwin and I are meeting him for dinner._

_Eep! Good Luck!_

Baldwin called shortly after with the dinner plans and with the suggestion of inviting Lizzy and Mark. Alexandra agreed that it might lessen the tension.

_Hey, you and Mark should come tool! Uber fancy place!_

_Ummmm…._

_Please!!_

_Okay…time and place?_

_6:00pm and I’m sure you’ll hear about it from dad, if not let me know and I’ll send the address over!_

Alexandra was absorbed in her ebook, a riveting historical drama, when Baldwin came through the door.

“Your home early!” She put down her tablet and sprung up to wrap her arms around him.

“I thought my wife would want me home earlier?” He mumbled as he bit down lightly on her neck as to not draw blood. He felt her body tense “I will never harm you” he assured her as her body relaxed a little “I need you, Alexandra”

In a second they were both sprawled across the couch “I’ll take you right here.” she stated in a tone she had not yet heard “Unless you do not wish it?” Why would she object?

They lay entwined for a few minutes on the confines of the couch in the bliss that was the aftermath of their love making, before reluctantly rising to prepare for the evening. If she survived it.

* * *

“You are so beautiful” Baldwin mumbled into her neck embracing her from behind, as she peered into the mirror at her navy blue knee-length dress. When she didn’t respond “No one will take you from me” he voice more aggressive than usual.

“I know.”

The drive to the restaurant was deathly silent as Alexandra kept her eyes locked on the back of the car ahead of them. He took her hand in his in an attempt to assure her.

“Baldwin?”

“Yes, my love?” He responded

“I love you”, she knew he knew it but she needed to say it. Baldwin hadn’t heard those words in more than a century, and he loved her with his whole being.

They exited the car and hesitate before entering the restaurant “Look at me, Alexandra”, she turned to him with worried eyes “You are mine, and I am yours” he paused “and nothing that he can say will change that…you are my soul and I you more than you can even fathom.”

They paused for a moment so Alexandra could calm her nerves. They were the first to arrive, which was intentional, as they took their seats. Lizzy and Mark where the next to arrive and the two men were introduced

“It’ll be okay.” Lizzy attempted to reassure her sister before taking her seat next to her.

Their father arrived right on time shortly after, the required pleasantries where exchanged as he took his seat to Baldwin’s left. Dinner and drinks were ordered and enjoyed in an uneasy silence.

“I already know what this is about” his voice was a little too loud for a restaurant filled with other diners. Thankfully Baldwin had reserved the private room so there was some distance to muffle the noise. He looked disappointedly at Alexandra and disapprovingly at Baldwin.

“Dad!” Lizzy and Alexandra said almost in unison as they both knew where this conversation was going.

“Alix is happy” Lizzy continued “I can tell, she’s truly happy” she paused to squeeze her sisters hand and gave Baldwin an approving look “just let her be happy”

“I’m not going to say I’m not disappointed” the Ambassador spoke “at the speed which this has progressed” he gestured between the man at his right and at his own daughter “regardless of what you may think” he now spoke to Baldwin “I want my daughter to be happy.”

“Can you excuse us for a moment?” Her father spoke “So I can have a word with Baldwin and Alexandra” they all looked between each other and the other couple rose leave the table.

“Alexandra” he addressed his daughter “What are you thinking, you barely know him” he gestured towards Baldwin. If he only knew how much she actually knew. This accusation didn’t sit well with Baldwin, “I know you’re married!” Their eyes shot to the Ambassador. Someone had betrayed them! “You really think that I wouldn’t somehow find out? I’m the highest ranking U.S. official in this country!”

“Dad!” Alexandra exclaimed “You don’t understand, you will never understand”.

“I understand plenty” his eyes burned into Baldwin which met his gaze completely unphased “What did he promise you!?”

Alexandra pushed her chair from the table and sprung from her seat “You said you want me to be happy and yet you attempt to tell me how to live my life!”, she then walked as quickly as possible from the room.

“Yes we are married” Baldwin spoke his voice ice cold “and I will care for and love her for as long as I am able” Baldwin finished as he rose from his seat to follow his wife, he paused at the door and turned around “We are having a proper ceremony, and you’re her father…” with that he departed leaving the Ambassador by himself.

When Baldwin caught up with Alexandra she was by the restrooms being comforted by her sister and Mark was lingering behind. Lizzy saw Baldwin first as Alexandra wiped her eyes and turned to face her husband.

“My love,” he said as she buried her face into his chest as he held her tightly against him.

“It doesn’t matter what he said,” Lizzy spoke trying to soother her sister “You’ll always have me” she paused “Like we promised.”

Alxandra took a deep breath turned to her sister “There’s something you need to know,”

“Alexandra?” Baldwin attempted to intercept

“No, they need to know!” she said defiantly to her husband before turning back to her sister “Lizzy…” she paused taking her sisters hands “Baldwin…and…I are married,” she said before she could further hesitate. Much to Alexandra’s surprise her sister and even Mark for that matter weren’t angry just surprised “You’re not angry?” she inquired looking between the two.

“No,” her sister spoke “People do crazy things all the time…and you are the sanest person I know,” she paused again “With all you’ve been through, you deserve happiness” she said looking over her sisters shoulder to Baldwin “and unlike our dad, I trust you and unlike him…I know you!” than Lizzy’s expression looked disappointed.

“What is it?” Alexandra asked concerned

“No fancy wedding?” she said pouting as Alexandra rolled her eyes “Hey!” she said elbowing her.

“There will be a fancy wedding,I promise.” Baldwin chimed in which caused a smile to spread across his sister-in-law’s face as she darted forward to embrace him rather awkwardly.

When they all went to depart the restaurant it became clear that their father had already left. They attempted to make casual conversation as Baldwin drove Mark and Lizzy back to her father’s residence.

“We’re going to France,” Alexandra explained in response to her sisters invitation “Baldwin’s step-mother lives there”

“It’s probably a good idea!” Mark decided to chime in “So things can cool down”, they all agreed.

“We’ll see you in Washington!” Alexandra said hugging her sister before they ascended the steps and bid farewell.

The air seemed surprisingly lighter on the way back to the penthouse, probably because it was no longer a secret for the most part, as they were back to their usual routine of adoring looks and lustful touches, but no too lustful, at least not while the car was in motion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre-written chapters that I have, and I’m about half-way through the next one!

Alexandra gingerly moved a stray piece of hair behind his ear. She had never seen Baldwin sleep, he was so peaceful. Then a thought occurred to her, he had always been insistent on pleasing her, making sure she was satisfied. However, since he was asleep, the ball was in her court. She trailed her hand down his neck, across his beautifully toned chest and dipped below his waist. He was hard and thick in her hand as she stroked him.

He took a quick breath as his eyes snapped open and met hers. She snaked up his body and deeply kissed him, which seemed to surprise him as it took him a moment before he returned it. She knew he was close as his movements against her hand became more assistant “I need to be inside of you” he moaned and she stopped her movements, happy to oblige as she straddled his hips and guided him to her warmth.

“You are full of surprises, Mrs. Montclair,” he said nuzzling the top of her head as she lay draped across him “and I like surprises…especially from you,“ she shifted to look up at him as he slightly attempted to move down to meet her lips, she broke the kiss to shift her head to her folded hands.

“What are you thinking?” He inquired at the change in her demeanor “You’re always such a mystery” he teased.

“How long will this last,” she paused seeing his perplexed expression “this feeling…this need” she asked not sure if he understood. However, by the look in his eyes he did.

“You feel it, too?” He asked intrigued “What do you think drew me to you, cor meum?…I don’t just want you, I need you!” He said pulling her closer “and I hope it lasts for as long as you’ll have it”.

* * *

A smile spread across Alexandra’s face as she peered out of the helicopters window as the Eiffel Tower came into view. She looked to Baldwin in sheer delight and he just smiled adoringly back at her.

“We have to leave in the morning for Sept-Tours,” he paused “However, I thought we could use some time to ourselves before hand.”

The helicopter gingerly landed on the top of the building and an older gentleman was waiting to greet them as soon as they cleared the blades and the helicopter took off.

“Monsieur, De Clermont” the man addressed Baldwin, it took Alexandra by surprise as she has never heard anyone use Baldwin’s actual surname before.

“Louis, it’s good to see you!” Baldwin corginly responded before turning to Alexandra “This is my wife, Alexandra” he said gesturing for her to step forward.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“The pleasure is all mine!” Monsieur Renault responded with a kind smile.

Baldwin explained how Louis Renaults’s family had been an allie of the De Clermont’s for generations and always kept an eye on their property in Paris.

They followed him into the building to a set of double doors “I never thought you would marry, Baldwin,” Monsieur Renault paused as he opened the doors ahead of them “and neither did my father or grandfather”, this was much to Alexandra’s amusement and Baldwin’s dismay.

Their day in Paris was spent carefree, they went shopping on Baldwin’s behest he assisted that she needed a proper gown for their New Year’s gathering, and also one for dinner. Dinner was

Alexandra collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted from the day’s activities, happy to succumb to the call of sleep. However, it was clear that her husband had a completely different idea as he slid his hands up her thighs and pushed up the bottom her silken sleepwear.

“You are insatiable.”

“I have a beautiful new wife to keep happy.” He retorted teasing and she didn’t relent, “Are you denying me?” His voice had a frightening edge to it now as he loomed over her. He could feel the fear radiating off of her, “I’m sorry…I..” he trailed off as she was no longer even looking at him.”Alexandra, please look at me…” He pleaded as she slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes were brimming with tears, “You know I would never harm you.” She didn’t respond as her chest heaved as she attempted to fight back the flood of tears.

What had he done, he had betrayed her trust, and she didn’t need another reason not to trust. He rolled onto his back beside her and he wanted to hold her but she resisted “Please, trust me…I’m sorry, Alexandra…You know I love you?” He pleaded, he never thought that he would ever have to. After a moment she relented and collapsed into his chest sobbing and he hated himself for being the cause and it broke him.

When Baldwin woke the next morning, having not been aware that he needed sleep, Alexandra was not by his side which caused him to briefly panic until he found her fully dressed and finishing her packing.

“If you do that again, I will leave!” She said her voice no longer vulnerable but full of resolve as she turned and glared at him, “This is the first time I have ever doubted your intentions.”

“It won’t happen again.” He replied, his voice was laced with remorse which seemed to satisfy her as she turned back to her task which was interrupted by his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her neck “Alexandra…I can’t be without you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to Auvergne from Paris took nearly five hours and the air had lightening somewhat as it went on.

Baldwin was the one to bring the silence “Do you trust me?”.

“I want to.”

Suddenly the car slowed and he pulled in to the side of the road, “Alexandra, I love you and I want you to be happy and I want to be the one to make you so,” he paused, turning to look at her “I’ll do my best to change.”

“Baldwin…I love you too.” Alexandra responded after a moment “I want to be happy with you and I want to trust you again.” Hearing this from her was a weight lifted off of his shoulders and he leaned across the console to meet he lips in a heartfelt and tender kiss.

The car wound its way up the narrow cobblestone road that led to Sept-Tours as the curious and guarded townspeople looked on.

“Do they know?”

“Of course they do,” Baldwin replied “The have guarded and protected our family for centuries.”

“What?” She asked at his glancing.

“I’m just glad you’re talking to me again.”

The entry to Sept-Tours was marked by an archway which they drove through before coming to a stop by the front entrance. Baldwin paused once the ignition was off and reached for Alexandra hand which he found, “I love you” he whispered kissing her on the temple and when he went to exit the car Alexandra was hesitant to let go, “It will be fine, _cor meum_ ” she was assured and she released her hand.

She watched anxiously as he crossed to her side of the car and deftly opened the door for her and offered her a hand which she was happy to accept before fetching their bags from the back seat. He gave her a look of assurance before they proceeded up the stairs to the entryway, where they were meant my two vampires.

“Ysabeau” he addressed the blond woman with the emerald green eyes “This is Alexandra….” He paused to turn to his wife “Ysabeau, is my step-mother.”

“You’re mate.” Ysabeau spoke sizing up Alexandra.

“Alexandra is also my wife, Ysabeau” Baldwin corrected, this caused her to look from Alexandra to Baldwin.

The older looking woman was looking expectedly joyful as she stood behind Ysabeau.

“This is Marthe.” He said introducing the other woman.

Alexandra noticed that they both looked to Baldwin expectedly and he nodded his head with cued them to move forward to greet her, Marthe was especially welcoming.

Baldwin led Alexandra up to the main bedroom at the top of his tower which required climbing a ton of stairs.

“Does anyone else live in the tower?”

“No, it’s all ours.” He responded in a rather seductive tone with an arch of his eyes brows.

“I know what you want.”

“What do I want, Alexandra?” He asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

“Me.”

“I do, but not if you don’t want me to have you.” He assured her as he searched her face.

“I am yours.” She assured him, meeting his lips which quickly grew in passion as he led her towards the bed and laid her upon it as he climbed between her legs as they resumed their kissing.

“How do you want me to take you, Alexandra,” he whispered briefly breaking the kiss just long enough to speak as he undid her dress and for her to pull his sweater off. She attempted to shift position and he rose to his knees to give her room to roll onto her stomach, “Hmmm…” he mumbled into her neck as he inhaled her scent “This is new.”

Alexandra laid on her stomach as he entered her from behind, the penetration wasn’t as deep in this position but it was just as perfect as she managed to slide a hand between her legs to aid in her release. It wasn’t long before she was trembling in satisfaction as he followed shortly after.

They laid in silence for awhile as she was spooned against him, his face buried in her neck as he breathed in her sweet scent. How could she not forgive him, no one has fiercely loved her, fiercely protected her like he has.


End file.
